1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a method for switching modes of a Thunderbolt connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic device with a Thunderbolt connector can only execute one of the host mode and the end-point device mode, and it cannot switch between the host mode and the end-point device mode dynamically.